~*~Between the two~*~
by myluckyangel
Summary: What happen's when Mirai Trunks come's back to the past after his mother dies. Does he solve his lonely blue's ?? R/R
1. Prolouge

between the two  
  
**Mirai timeline**  
  
"Trunks, Trunks come here" Bulma yelled in ansipation.  
  
"I'm coming, hold on" He said quicking his pace a little.  
  
He entered his mother's lab that she had filled with her new and old invention's.  
  
"What, what is it" He asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
Bulma tunred around in her chair and smiled triumpantly.  
  
"Well i was thinking about how you said you wanted to go back in time agian to visit the other's" She said stopping for Trunks to nod his head "and then i thought of it".  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"A new time machine" She said simply.  
  
"You made one" He asked trying to belive.  
  
"Yes i did and i want you to travel back" She said standing up.  
  
Bulma walked up to Trunks and gently set her hands's on his tall shoulder's.  
  
"You've been mopping around since saying how much you wanted to go back, so i simply made another one in secret" She said "if you want to still go it's ready when you are".  
  
"Really, then let me go get ready" He said running off in top speed for his room.  
  
'He's finally going to be happy agian i really couldn't stand seeing his like that' bulma thought to herself as she walked out of her lab. She slowly stroded upstair's where there she entered her bedroom she once shaired with her beloved Vegeta. 'I hope he'll be happy' she spoke in her mind laying down on her bed.  
  
Trunks was like a eager little puppy throwing all his stuff around his room like a maniac. 'I'm finally going back i cant wait to see everybody, there sure going to be surprised. This is going to be so fun mom sure out did herself' he pulled out of his thought's throwing some more clothes and thing's he would need into a suitcase.   
  
After about an hour when he was done he capsuled all of his belonging's into three neat little capsule's. He heard his stomach rumbiling 'i guess i'm a bit hungry' he walked out of his room and closed his door quietly. Walking down stair's he was met with silence.  
  
"Mother?" He called out.   
  
When all that responded to him was silence he began to get worried. He ran into the kitchen checking it quickly then moving to the next room. When he was done checking all the room's down stairs he decided she must be in her room. He let out a sigh of relief and walked up stairs. Passing a few doors he stopped at his mothers.  
  
"Mother?" He asked gently knocking on the door.  
  
He waited a few seconds not getting a answer. He grabbed the knob and walked in soundly.  
  
"Mother?" He asked agian.  
  
He seen her laying down on her side in the bed. 'Why is she taking a nap so early' he thought walking up to her sleeping form.  
  
"Mother" He said shaking her a little.  
  
When he got no responce he got a tear in his eye. He reached for her wrist and felt her palse. 'None, shes not' he screamed in his mind.  
  
"Mother?" He asked agian letting a few water drops slid down his cheeks.  
  
He finally gave up letting it sink in that his mother was no longer with him.  
  
"I love you mother, i hope your happy now, rest peacfull" He said kissing her forhead.   
  
He stood up and gave another glance at his fallen mother. He smiled and walked out the room. 'Know i have to go to the past there's nothing here for me' he said in his mind. He walked into the lab and grabbed the capsule for the new time machine 'here i go'.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well isn't that interesting i hope to have more written soon but only time will tell. 


	2. Two Trunks'????

between the two  
  
  
Bra and Pan sat in Bra's room flipping threw magazine's, well only Bra was Pan sat throwing a tennis ball aginst the wall.  
  
"Is that all your going to do today?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan caught the ball and turned her head slightly "yes."  
  
Bra jumped up on her bed and Pan got ready for a lecture.  
  
"Come on Pan this is are chance to do anything we want, mom and Trunks are away on buisness and daddy is training with your grampa, we can do anything" She said placing her hand's on her hip's looking very much like bulma.  
  
"Ya don't remind me I wanted to go and train" She said trowing the ball agian.  
  
Bra jumped down off of her bed and grabbed the tennis ball as it came to Pan.  
  
"Think of something we have to do something i am boarded out of my skull!!!" Bra said franticly.  
  
"Why don't we get butt naked and run around the city crazy" Pan said sarcasticly.  
  
"Come on Pan we cant do that, Trunks has to be here for that" She said with a wink.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" Pan said standing up.  
  
"Come on we all know you like him Pan" Bra said in a knowing tone as she layed back down on her bed.  
  
"Who?" Pan asked.  
  
"Everybody I think even Goku is started to catch on"She said opening her magazine once agian.  
  
"Is it that abvious...I mean no i don't" Pan said quickly trying to cover up.  
  
"Ya uh huh" Bra laughed as she stopped when she spotted something in the magazine.  
  
Pan just turned and shook her head.  
  
"Pan look, it's a facial mud bath I cant believe I didn't see this before, you wanna try it?" She asked her tomboyish friend.  
  
"NO" Pan said loudly.  
  
"Come on it's not like i'm telling you to put on a dress" Bra begged.  
  
"NO" Pan said agian in the same tone.  
  
"Please thats all I ask" Bra said getting on her knee's.  
  
"NO" Pan said once more getting louder.  
  
"Come on Pan it'll only take a few minute's" Bra said holding her hands up like she was praying.  
  
"NO" Pan said finishing the conversation.  
  
Bra got up off the ground a little hurt that she lost the argument.  
  
"Beside's you wouldn't want Trunks to notice you anyway" Bra said grabbing her magazine.  
  
"What huh?" Pan asked.  
  
"It say's here that this mud facial will help even out skin tone, smooth skin and make your face shine" Bra said reading what it said.  
  
"What about Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well if you would do this I think Trunks would notice you" Bra said with a sly smile that Pan didn't catch.  
  
"You think so?" Pan asked.  
  
"Of course, now let's go" Bra said grabbing Pan's hand and leading her into the bathroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks jumped to the ground as he looked around his surrounding's. He hand just landed and was now planing on going to see his mother at capsule corp. He capsuled 'hope' and put it back into his pocket. 'i'd better push down my ki I dont want anyone to know i'm here' he thought as he blasted off into the sky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"AAWWWW" Pan screamed "this is more painfull than sparring with Vegeta."  
  
"Pan I always get this facial mix in my eye's when I do this it isn't that painfull" Bra said putting more facial mix on her face.  
  
"Because you have more sayian in you than I do" Pan said trying to wipe it out of her eye's.  
  
"Ok your done, now get up and do mine" Bra said pushing Pan off her seat.  
  
"Ok, ok" Pan said rolling her eye's and grabbing the mix.  
  
She took the spoon and started aplieing in onto Bra's face. She gently rubbed it into Bra's silkly smooth facial skin as Bra held her eye's close. Pan was taken by surprise when her sayian hearing picked up a thud coming from downstair's.  
  
"Bra, Bra did you hear that?" Pan asked but got no reply.  
  
"Bra, Bra" Pan panicked.  
  
Bra fell into a deep sleep as Pan rubbed the mix onto her face, Pan smirked and wiped off her hand's as she pushed her ki down. She heard another thud and ran into Bra's room. 'I got to go and see what's down there' she thought. She gently grabbed the door knob and turned it carefully so she wouldn't make any noise. She opened the door and emerged from Bra's room tip toeing down the hall toward's the living room. She suddenly stopped when she heard foot step's walking around on the hall wood floors.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirai Trunks walked into the kitchen eyeing everything carefully. 'I dont feel mother's ki or anyone's at that matter' he thought walking into the living room. He suddenly stopped when he seen somebody standing in the living room. It wore loose baggy green jean's and a long sleeved black shirt with it's black hair casted around the shoulder's. Pan stood with her eye's closed in the middle of the living room listening for the sound's. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and raised into the air.  
  
"AAAAHHH let me go!!!" Pan screamed bloody murder.  
  
Once Trunks heard a women's voice coming from this bieng he dropped her, she landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Pan asked raising from the ground she didn't have enough time to look at her attacker's face.  
  
"Who are you" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan raised her head slightly to see....Trunks.  
  
"Trunks what the hell do you think your doing you scared me half to death" Pan said screamed at the stunned future self of Trunks.  
  
"Pardon me..." Trunks started but was cut off by Pan.  
  
"What in the world are you wearing, arent you supposed to be on a buisness trip" Pan asked.  
  
"Ummm who are you" Trunks asked.  
  
"Your so silly it's me Pan, don't mind this stuff on my face, Bra wanted me to do this horrible facial mud bath which I totally disagreed too but you know Bra she alway's get's me" Pan said going on.  
  
"Ok is Bulma around?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks this is stupid cut it out" Pan said getting mad.  
  
"It may hard for you to realize but i'm not Trunks" He said.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well I am Trunks but I come from the future" He said.  
  
"Huh I don't get it, how are you able to do that?" Pan asked.  
  
"A time machine" He said simply "do you know where I can find Goku or Vegeta."  
  
"Umm there off training, hold on I can reach them for you" Pan said closing her eye's.  
  
*Grampa, you got to come to capsule corp quick there some guy here that look's just like Trunks and say's he's from the future* Pan said in her mind.  
  
*We'll be right there Pan* Goku answered.  
  
Trunks watched closely as she contacted Goku not sure of what she was doing.  
  
"They'll be here soon" She said smiling.  
  
Just then Goku poped in with a very angry Vegeta.  
  
"Brat what do you think your doing interupding our training" Vegeta said grossing his arm's over his chest.  
  
Pan pointed to the 'so called' Trunks, both Goku and Vegeta turned suprised to see Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Oh hey, hi you came back" Goku said happily patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ya there's nothing in the future for me anymore, mother passed away" Trunks said hanging his head low.  
  
"Hmpf" Was all that came out of Vegeta as he watched Trunks.  
  
"Hi father" Trunks said bowing.  
  
"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you, but you sorta came to the wrong timeline" Goku said.  
  
"How?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well the battle with Cell was over 20 year's ago" Goku said.  
  
"Really, damm I messed up" Trunks said clenching his fist's "Well would you fill me in with all that's diffrent."  
  
"Sure, let's see you have sister her name is Bra she's 19, Gohan got married and had a kid thats little Pan-chan there" He said pointing to Pan.  
  
Trunks' eye's widened in surprise, 'Gohan has a daughter and that's her' he asked in his head, he shook it a little and stared back at her "wow."  
  
"Can someone fill me in?" Pan asked.  
  
"This is Trunks well Mirai Trunks he come's from the future, he helped us defeat the android's and cell" Goku said with the goofy Son smile.  
  
"EEP" Was all that came out of Pan before she ran upstairs.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well you knew the end was coming but dont worry i will have the next chap up very soon, please review i want to know how you guy's like it and maybe you could give me some idea's. 


	3. fight

between the two  
  
  
"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you, but you sorta came to the wrong timeline" Goku said.  
  
"How?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well the battle with Cell was over 20 year's ago" Goku said.  
  
"Really, damm I messed up" Trunks said clenching his fist's "Well would you fill me in with all that's diffren't."  
  
"Sure, let's see you have sister her name is Bra she's 21, Gohan got married and had a kid thats little Pan-chan there" He said pointing to Pan.  
  
Trunks' eye's widened in surprise, 'Gohan has a daughter and that's her he asked in his head, he shook it a little and stared back at her 'wow.'  
  
"Can someone fill me in?" Pan asked.  
  
"This is Trunks well Mirai Trunks he come's from the future, he helped us defeat the android's and cell" Goku said with the goofy Son smile.  
  
"EEP" Was all that came out of Pan before she ran upstairs.   
  
"Wonder what came over Pan?" Goku asked himself.  
  
"You, boy, spar, now!!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Ok" M-Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta, M-Trunks and Goku all walked outside to capusle corps huge front yard. M-Trunks took off his famous C.C jacket and started doing some streches. Vegeta got into a defensive stance and waited for M-Trunks. Suddenly Pan came running out wiping her face with a cloth as she ran up to them, not seeing M-Trunks who was on the ground streching she triped over him, she was sent falling to the ground face first.  
  
"OOOWw"   
  
"Are you ok Panny?" Goku asked helping her up.  
  
"Ya thanks grampa, what in the world did I trip on it was hard as a rock" She asked looking around.  
  
M-Trunks stood and dusted himself off "you triped over me as I was doing my streches" He said staring at her.  
  
"Oh sorry I was wiping my face off, I didn't see you" She said shyly.  
  
"It's ok, really" He said still staring at her.  
  
"I just seen that you guy's where going to be sparring so I thought I could spar with one of you, I havent had a good spar in a while" Pan said chuckling.  
  
"Panny-chan don't you remember what your father said, no sparring for at least two weeks" Goku said.  
  
"Grampa i'm 22 and I don't have to listen to my father anymore" She said crossing her arm's.  
  
'Wow she's 22 she dosen't look 22' M-Trunks thought as he watched Pan fight Goku.  
  
"Panny we don't want to see you hurt or worse" Goku said raising his voice a little.  
  
"FINE!!"Pan screamed catching both Vegeta and M-Trunks guard, they jumped.  
  
"I'll just go and do my nail's or something since i'm 22 and can't do anything on my own" She screamed as she stomped into the house.  
  
M-Trunks and Vegeta looked at Goku who just shrugged and said "pms."  
  
Vegeta got a sick face and shuddered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well here we are I did't think I was going to update this one I just started writing so enjoy!!! I hope to have the next chap up soon I HOPE!! 


	4. CRAZY PAN!!

Between the two  
  
  
  
  
Pan came stomping into the house and slumped onto the couch mumbling, Bra heard the commotion and ran down stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"GRAMPA, VEGETA, AND....THAT TRUNKS" She screamed.  
  
"What did they do?" She asked sitting next to her best friend.  
  
"THEY WON'T LET ME SPAR" She huffed crossing her arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something about my dad not letting me.....but never mind that they should let me anyways" She said looking at the wall with a death glare.  
  
"Well, why do you want to in the first place?"   
  
"Because duh I'm a sayian and its in my blood" She answered.  
  
"Yeah I know that, but who cares" She said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I CARE" She yelled jumping off her seat.  
  
"Pan, just calm down you'll fight with them some other time" She hushed trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm not gonna let them push me around" She said walking away.  
  
"Wait for me" Bra yelled running after her.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Trunks are you almost ready?" Bulma asked packing some clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute" He yelled back.  
  
"I can't wait to get home, I have a weird feeling where missing something" Bulma said stopping to think to herself.  
  
"The only thing were probably missing is Dad blowing up the gravity room" He said back as he capsuling all his stuff.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, but there's still something" She said zipping up the suit case.  
  
"Your just probably happy to get home, and about the deal we closed with Ameriflex" He said. (A/N: don't ask me where I got the name it just popped in my head)  
  
"I am, are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah we can go" He said back as he put his jacket on.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Pan stomped out the door followed by Bra, she ran towards the three sayians who where still warming up.  
  
"Grampa I refuse about you not letting me spar" Pan yelled catching his attention.  
  
Goku nervously smiled and walked over to her, M-Trunks and Vegeta watched.  
  
"Panny we've been over this Gohan told me not to let you spar with us" He said quietly as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Who cares!!"  
  
"I do, I don't want you to get hurt" He said.  
  
"I'm not gonna get hurt, I could be ten times as stronger as any of you if you would just let me SPAR!!" She yelled.  
  
"Your not even a super sayian" Vegeta said getting an angry look from Pan he just smirked.  
  
Pan glared at Vegeta.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!"  
  
She broke free from Goku's embrace and shot a ki blast at Vegeta, he dodged it easily.  
  
"PAN" Goku yelled.  
  
She lunged towards Vegeta and punched him in the stomach, he didn't move a bit. Using his sayian speed he appeared behind Pan and pined her into a lock so she couldn't move.  
  
"Kakkarot, I advise you control this women before she gets hurt" Vegeta added smartly as Pan struggled out of his lock which was impossible.  
  
"THAT'S IT" Pan screamed wiggling and fighting against his grip.  
  
M-Trunks watched as Pan went crazy kicking and swearing, he just laughed and shook his head. 'She has spunk' he thought.  
  
"Pan, I'm taking you home" Goku said.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Bra watched as her friend was held captive by her father, she decided to jump in.  
  
"No, Goku I'll just take her with me she'll be fine" She said walking next to her father.  
  
"NO! Anything but makeup and facials" Pan begged finally giving up with struggling it was no use.  
  
"Come on Pan, we'll go make something to eat and dress up" Bra said jumping up and down happily.  
  
"I'll eat but I, AM NOT, going to dress up" She said.  
  
"Sure you aren't, daddy let go" Bra ordered.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta let go" Pan said in a quiet tone.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, he just nodded he released his grip and Pan rubbed her arm.  
  
"Try to be a little more gentler next time" She barked.   
  
Bra grabbed Pan by the arm and started to drag her into the house passing M-Trunks as she did.  
  
"Whoa, Trunks what happened to you?" Bra asked stopping with Pan.  
  
M-Trunks just blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"We'll explain later" Vegeta said "just take her in the house."  
  
Bra nodded and continued as Pan smirked evilly, they got into the house and Bra dragged Pan up to her room all they was Pan had an evil grin on. When they got to her room Bra locked the door and let go of Pan, which was a big mistake. Pan ran across the room and jumped over Bra's bed running towards the balcony doors.  
  
"PAN!!"  
  
Pan jumped onto the balcony and looked down, there where the three sayians standing the the yard. She jumped off the balcony and into the air heading towards the sayian prince, she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"PAN!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Take it back" She yelled.  
  
  
****   
  
  
"Gohan dear do you want to go to the store with me?" Videl asked walking out the kitchen.  
  
Gohan looked up from his seat in the living room and smiled.  
  
"Sure dear" He answered.   
  
Suddenly Goku appeared next to Videl with his fingers on his forehead.  
  
"OH MY KAMI, don't do that" Videl yelled hitting him.  
  
"Sorry Videl, Gohan Pan's went crazy" Goku said.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked getting up from his seat.  
  
"She's attacking Vegeta wanting to spar" He announced.  
  
"But I told her not too" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, she's mad she wants to spar" Goku said "you have to come with me to capsule corp."  
  
"Yeah, sure" He said as his father grabbed his shoulder and disappeared.  
  
Videl set her hands on her waist and sighed.  
  
"That Gohan, wait till he gets home" She said.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Has Pan lost her sanity? No, she's sayian!!  
  
Hey everyone this is my new chappy I hope you peoplez like it, its not long but filled with lots of how do you put it excitement yeah :) lol. Keep watching this fic I'll keep updating it oh and please review I love to hear from ya!! :)  
  
Next chapter: ~~ Pan has a little talk with Gohan, will she lose it again? Whats in store for Vegeta? Trunks and Bulma come home and what about M-Trunks? 


	5. lets calm down, and the return on Bulma ...

Between the two  
  
  
  
  
"Take it back!!!!" Pan screamed trying to choak Vegeta.  
  
M-Trunks' eyes widened until he jumped into the mix, he grabbed Pan and mimicked Vegeta's earlier lock.  
  
"What do you think your doing, get off me!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"I can't do that miss, thats my father" M-Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah so, he deserves whats coming to him!!" Pan yelled trying to kick Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked, Pan face flushed red as she struggled agianst Trunks.  
  
"Please let me go" Pan said calmly.  
  
"Sorry Miss" M-Trunks said sternly.  
  
Pan laughed at that he was so proper. Suddenly Goku and Gohan appeared and Gohan ran up to M-Trunks.  
  
"PAN!!" He yelled, Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
M-Trunks let get go and Gohan grabbed her arm.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"I wanted to fight!!"  
  
"I told you you couldn't" Gohan said.  
  
"But I want to Dad its no fair, how come I can't fight?" She asked.  
  
"Panny I don't want you to get hurt" Gohan said letting go of her arm.  
  
"I won't" She yelled back.  
  
"Pan, your no match for us were to strong I don't want you to get hurt" Gohan shot back.  
  
"Well how am I going to get any stronger if nobody spars with me!?"  
  
"We'll get you a sensi then" Gohan said.  
  
"A sensi? Who?" Pan asked raising a eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta stood away from the crowd listening carefully, watching what was unfolding.  
  
"Well" Gohan said.  
  
He looked up and seen M-Trunks looking back at him.  
  
"Trunks" Gohan said friendly slapping him on the back.  
  
Vegeta grunted and turned away.  
  
"Hi, I'm not the real Trunks I'm mirai Trunks" He said uneasy.  
  
"Oh really? Thats great your a great guy" Gohan said giving him the Son smile.  
  
"Umm thanks Gohan" He said blushing.  
  
"How would you like to have a sparring partner?"  
  
"DAD!!" Pan yelled getting Gohans attention "I don't want him as my sensi."  
  
"Nonsense Pan he would be great, what do you think Trunks?" Gohan asked sounding like he was selling Pan to Trunks.  
  
'He's was my sensi in the future....err past, I have to do this for him plus it might be fun' M-Trunks thought.  
  
"Sure Gohan, I wouldnt mind" He said.  
  
"Thanks Trunks" Gohan thanked then walked over to Pan "he's your new sensi."  
  
"I seen it" Pan said sarcasticly "so can we go spar?"  
  
"Umm, ah" M-Trunks struggled.  
  
"Tomarrow" Gohan said.  
  
"Fiiiine" Pan whined.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Back in America Bulma and Trunks loaded the plane back to Japan.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I am so hungry" Goku said right out of the blue.  
  
"I can make you something grampa" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah me too" Bra added.  
  
"That would be great!!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes shifted towards him, he crossed him arms and grunted.  
  
"Who all wants something?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well I'm a little hungry" M-Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Come to think of it me too" Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, come on Bra , lets go make something up" Pan said walking towards the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~2 hours later  
  
"Ok everybody the foods done" Bra yelled placing some plates on the table.  
  
Pan followed carrieing four more plates. Four syaians came running into the kitchen and all sat down, Bra took a seat between Vegeta and Gohan and Pan sat between M-Trunks and Goku.  
  
"Wow look at all this food" Goku said amazed at the mounds in front of him.  
  
"Don't just look at it Kakkarot, eat!!" Vegeta yelled throwing a steak in his mouth.  
  
M-Trunks looked around and watched how they ate, it made him wanna throw up. He grabbed some food and placed it on his plate carefully cutting it with a knife he placed it in his mouth. Pan ate too but glanced at M-Trunks, he was eating politely.  
  
"Who taught you your manners?" Pan asked catching him off gaurd.  
  
"Umm my mother" He said blushing.  
  
Pan laughed and went back to eating and still glanced back at him once and a while.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma and Trunks Walked off the plane into the airport of Japan.  
  
"It's good to be home" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah, are we talking a cab or are we flying?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Lets fly" She said getting excited.  
  
Trunks laughed and walked outside with his mother, they walked down the street and turned into a ally.  
  
"Now be carefull with me Trunks" Bulma scolded as Trunks picked her up like a rag doll to get her mad.  
  
"TRUNKS" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Don't worry mother I wouldn't drop you" Trunks said smirking and taking flight.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and M-Trunks walked out of the kitchen with smug looks on there faces.  
  
"I didn't know you guys could cook like that" Goku said happily.  
  
"It helps when my grandma is Chichi" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah and I got sick of eating mothers meals, so I learned to cook and made my own meals" Bra added.  
  
"You mean to tell me you knew how to cook?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah daddy for a long time" Bra answered.  
  
"And you let me eat the womens food all along" He asked his face turning red.  
  
"Everytime I tried to talk to you about it, you wouldn't talk to me" Bra said pointing her finger.  
  
"She has a point there Vegie" Goku said.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!?!?!" Vegeta yelled the vien on his forhead popped out.  
  
"I heard Bulma say it" Goku said defesivly.  
  
"Baka women" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Calm down daddy" Bra soothed as she stroaked his face.  
  
Vegeta 'hmpfed' and walked away, when he opened the front door to leave Bulma and Trunks were walking in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta" Bulma greeted and kissed him, he just walked out the door.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and kept walking in the house, she spotted Goku Gohan and Trunks. Trunks? She glanced back and seen Trunks with long hair, that only meant one thing.  
  
"Mirai Trunks!!" She screamed and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hi, mother" He said as Bulma gave him a bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away.  
  
"Mother died in the future...err past" He said.  
  
"Past? Yeah thats right your in the wrong timeline" Bulma thought "but anyways its great you have you here, you look so old."  
  
M-Trunks blushed and laughed nervously, Trunks walked up behind Bulma and cleared his throat.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Oh wonder whats gonna happen next I don't even have another chapter for ya'll readers yet, but this story has potential I think. Thanks to everybody who reviewed it and liked it I try. I hope to have more reviews for this story but I can only hope......  
  
Next chapter: A late night party at capsule for Mirai Trunks return, someone hits it off and another dosen't. find out who in the next chapter. 


	6. the parties starting

Between the two  
  
  
  
__"Oh Trunks this is Trunks" Bulma said then laughing at her mistake "he's from the future."   
  
Trunks watched M-Trunks closely, M-Trunks just shuddered under his gaze.  
  
"Now this is NOT gonna do, what can we call you?" Bulma said stopping to think.  
  
"Hmm" A small voice cleared it throat.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Pan,....what am I doing, she thought.  
  
"I think Tru-chan would be a good name" Pan said in a small voice as she looked around for responds.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances as M-Trunks blushed once agian.  
  
"That's a great name Pan" Bulma chirped "oh and another thing, we just have to have a party to welcome him back."  
  
Oh no not one of Bulma's partys that means I'll have to wear....Pan stopped and glanced nervously at Bra.  
  
"Great!!" Bra screamed jumping up and down.  
  
Pan's eyes widened, she grabbed the first thing close to her which happened to be M-Trunks, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked back at Bra. M-Trunks' face turned a bright red as he shifted nervously.  
  
"Don't let her take me" Pan said quietly.  
  
"Come on Pan, I got this new dress that you would look smashing in"  
Bra said happily trying to pry Pans arms off of M-Trunks.  
  
"Tru-chan help me" Pan yelled gripping his waist.  
  
M-Trunks looked at Gohan, Bulma, Goku and Gohan and blushed like crazy.  
  
"Pan just go with Bra" Bulma said nicely.  
  
"I don't want to, she'll dress me up" Pan said.  
  
Bra leaned over to Pans ear range and whispered so silent even a sayian couldn't hear her.  
  
"Just imagine what Tru-chan would think" She said.  
  
What did she mean by that....Pan thought, she thought about it more and let go of his waist.  
  
"Sorry" She said blushing.  
  
"I....its ok" He said.  
  
Bra leached onto Pan's arm and began to walk up stairs with her.  
  
This is gonna be so fun....she thought grinning. Pan looked at Bra's smug face...what did I get myself into.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bulma ran around the house like a chicken with her head cut off grabbing things and fixing things as she went.  
  
"Buma whats all the trouble?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We have the whole Z-team coming over, Chichi will be here in 5 minutes....Goku you didn't leave yet?"  
  
"No Bulma a bird was flying on tv so I watched it" Goku said sounding like a child.  
  
"Well go on and get Chichi hurry up!!"  
  
Goku raise his fingers to his forhead quickly trying to get away from Bulma and disapeared without a trace.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Chichi?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah Goku?.... oh I'm all ready come here for a minute" She yelled sounding like she came from the kitchen.  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen and watched as Chichi was packing things into a bag.  
  
"What's all this Chichi?" Goku asked leaning on the door frame for suppost as he watched Chichi.  
  
"You don't want to eat Bulma's cooking tonite do you?" She asked stopping to look at him.  
  
"NO!!" He yelled quickly getting scared.  
  
"That's what I thought, now take this bag here" She said giving him the bag and grabbing onto his arm "ready."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"ChiChi!" Bulma screamed running up to the older looking woman.  
  
"Bulma!!"   
  
The two hugged and complimented each others outfits.  
  
"Here Bulma this is some stuff I brought" Chichi said grabbing the bag from Goku and handing it to Bulma.  
  
"Oh thanks, come one we need to hurry" Bulma said walking away.  
  
Chichi was about to follow when some one held her back.  
  
"Do I still have to eat Bulma's cooking?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh Goku" ChiChi laughed and walked away.  
  
As Chichi walked away Goten came walking through the door.  
  
"Hey mother" He said and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Oh hey Goten sweety, your father's in the living room" She said.  
  
"Thanks" He said back walking into the living room.  
  
"Goten!!" Goku said happily as Goten walked in.  
  
"Whats going on Bulma called me up at work and told me to come here?" He asked.  
  
"Well future Trunks came back and Bulma's having a party to welcome him back" Goku said.  
  
"Oh cool, where is Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"He's in his room, I think" Gohan answered.  
  
"Thanks I'll see you guys later" Goten yelled running up the stairs.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulder and continued watching a purple dinosour dance on tv. (I think eveyone knows who I'm talking about)  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Bra I am not wearing that" Pan said.  
  
"Why not it would look cute on you" She said shyly.  
  
"You think so.....I mean NO!!"  
  
What am I doing shes gonna make me put on some girly clothes...Pan thought as she grabbed the dress out of Bra's hands and threw it on the bed.  
  
"NO" She said sternly.  
  
"Fine, come here" Bra said leading Pan into a huge walk in closest "find what you want to wear."   
  
"There's nothin but short shirts, dresses and skirts in here" Pan said.  
  
"Exactly, but you did remind me I got this new skirt" Bra said running to the back of the closet and grabbed a black skirt.  
  
"It's a skirt" Pan pointed out.  
  
"No duh, go put it on" She ordered.  
  
"But it's not gonna fit me I'm a little smaller than you, no offense" She said.  
  
"None taken you are a little small....but not to worry its elastic see" Bra said streaching it, Pan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Great" Pan unhappy.  
  
"And it would go good with this" Bra said grabbing a navy blue halter top that tied around the neck. (sorry If thats not a halter top I don't wear these kinds of clothes)  
  
"I'll feel naked" Pan said back.  
  
"Well if you do feel naked you can wear this white blouse over it" Bra said grabbing a white blouse and showing it to Pan.  
  
"Good" Pan responded walking out of the closet with her arms full of clothes.  
  
"Hold up" Bra yelled running out the closet with white heels in her hands swing like crazy.  
  
"I got to wear those too?"   
  
"Yep now go on" Bra said giving them to Pan and shoving her in the bathroom, she smiled at a job well done and went to get resdy herself.  
  
Pan closed the door and rolled her eyes.....how am I going to get out of this one.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"I don't like him" Trunks said pacing around his room as Goten laid on his bed watching him.  
  
"Why Trunks.....he's you!" Goten said raising his voice to get a point.  
  
"Yeah I know that Goten its just......father told me that he's Pan's new sensi" Trunks said stopping to look at Goten.  
  
"Really I didn't know" Goten said stepping back to think.  
  
If you knew what I heard Goten you'd understand...Trunks thought as Goten tried to get his attention.  
  
"Trunks....what did Vegeta say?"  
  
"Thats all" He said uneasy.  
  
Goten noticed the change in Trunk' voice but brushed it off.  
  
"Trunks I know you like Pan but you got to let her train with Mirai Trunks, its really no big deal" Goten said glancing up at him.  
  
"I'm not gonna let her" Trunks said once agian losing his cool.  
  
"Why is this such a big deal?" Goten asked getting off of the bed and stopping in front of him.  
  
"If you knew what I knew Goten you wouldn't let her do it ether" Trunks said pointing at him.  
  
"Well tell me!!" Goten responded loudly wanting to know.  
  
Trunks looked at him and let out a sigh...I might as well.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sorry I had to end it, was getting a little bit of writers block. But I usally get over it in a few hours lol :)~ Thanks to all the people who reviewed thank you sooooo much I'll keep writing just for you fans!!  
  
Next chapter: The party 


End file.
